Name That Mind!
by ErinMilne
Summary: Everybody's got emotions controlling them. Even your favorite fictional characters. But what exactly is going on behind the scenes there? That's what this reveals, but don't think I'm going to make it easy for you. This is a game - a guessing game! Credit to Steveles for creating the original idea - go check out his game fic!
1. A Seed of A War

**Welcome to this "guessing game" of my creation! First of all, I'd like to give credit to Steveles for writing the original "Whose Mind is it, Anyway?" and responding to all my reviews on said fic. Now for the Rules and Regulations:**

 **I'll give you the category (book, movie, TV show, etc.), and you go from there.**

 **Once you see "Meanwhile, in the real world..." stop reading and make your guess.**

 **This will be going off of my own head cannon of Why Riley Has Male And Female Emotions: that the Puberty button triggers changes in the emotions. Ergo, the characters described here will either be all the same gender and have similar features to their host, or look similar to Riley's emotions if they are kids.**

 **I don't really have a consistent update schedule, but I'll try to get them out as soon as I possibly can. Don't judge.**

 **And now, without further** **ado...**

* * *

 _This is from a book._

In a sense, the entire Mind World could be described as a giant library. The distant shelves of Long-Term Memory looked exactly like those of a library, complete with signs and labels inspired by the Dewey Decimal System. Imagination Land was a playground of far-off lands and friendly faces, all taken direct from the printed page. Among the Personality Islands, Bookworm Island stood prominently in the center. Within Headquarters itself, the shelves on which memories were stored looked exactly like bookshelves, on either side of the linoleum floor. Actual books were crammed in with the Mind Manuals, and every so often one of the emotions would retreat to the world within these books, becoming cozy on the comfortable chairs that flanked the console. The console was the only thing that was truly out of place in this world of literature. In fact, the thing had always been out of place - larger than the emotions could handle, with mysterious buttons to one side that they rarely touched. This and the window, which only Joy and Sadness occasionally called a 'screen'. That term reminded the others too much of, as Fear so eloquently put it, "That Thing".

Currently, "That Thing" was every bit as annoying as usual. It took everything Anger had to prevent an outburst. She gripped the console as she spat, "Why, that no-good, dirty rotten, barmy son of a - "

"Anger, no," Fear cautioned, his hands grasping Anger's shoulder. "Don't forget who we're dealing with here."

Anger was unassuaged. "He has absolutely no right to say these things! You heard the man - he just - "

"I know what he just did," Fear countered.

"It isn't as if we can't hear anything in here," Disgust remarked sarcastically from the couch, where she turned the pages of _Animal Farm_.

Fear continued, "You do remember what happened last time he lost the plot, don't you?"

Anger glowered at Fear. "Do you expect me to simple take these things on the chin and wear them? If that's the case, I might as well say it's okay."

"Why not put it right, then?" Came a voice from behind the two. Joy stood there, idea bulb in hand. Fear gaped at her as if she had suddenly risen into the air, but Anger stood up and took the idea.

"Now you're on the trolley." With those words, the idea was inserted into the console.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Matilda Wormwood had a sudden realization. He father was never going to be fair to her, that much was clear. In all fact, she had reason to suspect that he wished she'd never been born. But that didn't mean she couldn't do anything about his blatant unkindness.

In fact, if she fought with her brains, she could easily beat him.

* * *

 **I felt that Matilda was a good work to start with, as she has a well-developed mind, yet plenty of moments where her emotions get the better of her. I intend to do more dramatic moments later, but not as a first chapter. Matilda has always been one of my favorites! Hints:**

 **1\. The emphasis on literature and books. Matilda is an avid reader. She may only be five for most of the book, but she's read more than most grown-ups. Her parents most certainly included. Also, the book Disgust is reading, _Animal Farm_ , is specifically listed as one Matilda has read.**

 **2\. The console. As I said, sometimes Matilda lets her emotions get the better of her, and she is highly intelligent. Thus, it's big for her Headquarters. The mysterious buttons are a reference to Matilda's telekinetic powers, discovered later on in the book.**

 **3\. "That Thing" is the infamous telly, of course. Matilda hates it!**

 **4\. The emotions are different genders. As I said before, this is an indicator of childhood.**

 **5\. Anger seems to be in charge. Matilda has a distinct sense of fairness and unfairness, and sometimes gets mad enough at the latter to start yelling.**

 **6\. British slang words are scattered about. Unless you've seen the movie, you know that Matilda is British by nature.**

 **7\. I've included conversationalized lines from Matilda's big song in the musical, "Naughty". If you've heard the song, that should be a dead giveaway. If you haven't, look it up right now. It's _good_.**

 **8\. The phrase "as if she had suddenly risen into the air" is another reference to those powers.**

 **9\. The title (once more chapters are up, you'll see it) is another reference to "Naughty".**

 **I hope you enjoyed! More coming up!**


	2. The Thawing Heart

_Movie._

None of the emotions really felt up to conversation, not after the jarring experience their host had gone through. The memories, stored on the wooden shelves, clearly told the tale: a row of purple memories with a green one in the middle, gently combining with blue until the latter color took dominance. Sadness was still working the stone-block carved console, beanie hat pulled down to his eyebrows as he gently cranked a winch. The console was just like their host: no frills, but it got the job done.

Joy and Fear stood awkwardly off to one side, not wishing to intrude. Joy, bored, pulled a carrot out of his sack, took a bite, and handed it to Fear, who also sank his teeth into the carrot. He then tossed the remainder of the carrot to Anger, who shrugged from the boulder where he sat and took another bite before passing it off to Disgust. Disgust, however, tossed the carrot over to the Mind Manual library. He didn't take his eyes off the memory shelves for a single second.

Joy and Fear exchanged a glance. Joy gestured towards Disgust, and Fear took a breath and slowly approached the emotion generally regarded as leader, shuffling in the pointy-toed shoes. "Hey, you okay?" he inquired gently. "You seem grumpier than usual."

"No, I am not okay," Disgust responded with gritted teeth. "Do you expect me to be okay when I have you, Joy, and Sadness hogging the console? Look - I only got the chance to preside over one stupid memory out of all these!"

"Sounds like someone's jealous..." Joy added.

Disgust glared at Joy. "You're the worst offender," he added. "Nearly every time she comes into view, you dominate the console. None of us can even get a word in edgewise." Joy decided that now was not the best time to bring up that Core Memory he was keeping in his room.

Out of nowhere, the Personality Island dedicated to their host's best friend sprang to life. Everybody directed their attention to the window, where they could see the friend in question plant himself in front of them. Disgust stood up as Sadness flipped a lever, announcing, "I think I'd better handle this." Sadness meekly stepped aside, and Disgust took control.

He soon found their friend out of control. "Anger, little help?" Disgust called. Anger joined Disgust at the console, and continued to assist him as their conversation between them and the friend continued.

"Hey, what's that?" Fear asked as a cold sensation swept through Headquarters and he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Fear, don't you dare - " Disgust cautioned, but it was too late. Fear gripped the controls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kristoff turned his head against the blasting wind. "What the...?" he whispered.

Then, he saw it. The kingdom of Arendelle enveloped in snow clouds.

A single thought flashed through his mind: " _Anna!_ "

And he started racing down the mountain once more.

* * *

 **I know, I know, _everybody_ does Frozen. But nobody does Kristoff! This guy is probably the most dynamic Disney hero ever, aside from his contemporaries Disney-release-wise (Hiro, Nick Wilde, looking at you two bad boys), so I had to delve into his mind. Hints:**

 **1\. The wood shelves, "window", and stone console imply that this takes place before the Industrial Revolution. Frozen takes place around the early 1800's.**

 **2\. There's a boulder rather than any mention of chairs or couches. Kristoff's home is the Valley of Living Rock, with the trolls. Outside.**

 **3\. The memories already on the shelf reflect Kristoff's feelings upon returning to Arendelle: fear for Anna's condition, disgust that Olaf completely disregarded his warning to stay out of sight (I'll admit, that was conjectural), and sadness at leaving Anna behind.**

 **4\. Sadness wears a beanie hat, as does Kristoff.**

 **5\. The phrase "no frills, but got the job done" is easily applied to Kristoff.**

 **6\. The non-dominant emotions share a carrot in a similar way to how Kristoff and Sven do it.**

 **7\. Every emotion is male. Obviously an adult male. (Heads up for you guys: The majority of emotions will always share gender with the host.)**

 **8\. Disgust is in charge. Throughout the movie, Kristoff makes it clear that Disgust is his main emotion, mostly in his antisocial tendencies.**

 **9\. Fear wears "pointy-toed shoes", just like Kristoff.**

 **10\. As the film progresses, Kristoff starts to be more happy, especially when Anna's around. This accounts for Joy overshadowing Disgust at the console.**

 **11\. The friend mentioned is Sven, Kristoff's reindeer.**

 **12\. This is the scene right before Kristoff decides to return to Anna. In the movie, he looks extremely dejected as he heads up the mountain. He then gets a bit disgusted and angry at Sven, then fear grips him when he sees the blizzard.**


	3. Good News, Bad News

_Book._

"We shouldn't be here at all," Fear murmured to herself. "I don't know what this man is thinking, meeting us _here_ on a night like _this_..."

"Oh hush," Disgust scoffed, twirling a curl of golden-blonde hair around her finger. "He has important information about our father's property." This quieted Fear, but the purple one's feelings were shared by her fellow emotions. It was after dark, so Anger had been lighting the candles that were conveniently placed around Headquarters. Each of the emotions strongly prefered light to darkness. Besides, any mention of their father immediately brightened Orphan Island, an island connected to a blue Core Memory. This, naturally, brought Sadness to work at the wooden console, kept polished to a shine at all times by Disgust. Granted, more blue memories were made than those of any other color, but the mood of the Island itself darkened the mood of Headquarters. Even Joy couldn't help but give a melancholy sigh as she fidgeted with her long skirt.

Sadness had joined Fear at the console in order to partake in the conversation. Their methods of pressing buttons and pulling ropes were frugal. There wasn't a lot to say in this conversation, since the other party insisted on speaking in a roundabout fashion. Memory after memory, in either blue, purple, or a mixture, rolled into Headquarters. Disgust stepped up to provide a reaction to the dingy lodgings they were in, but for the most part, Fear and Sadness were in control.

That was when they heard the news.

Every emotion crowded around the console and focused their gazes out the window. Joy quipped, "Well, this is certainly good news," pressing a button.

"Have you gone mad, Joy?" Fear retorted. "How can this possibly be good news?"

"The real question is, why weren't we told this before?" Anger snapped, attempting to push her way to the console.

Sadness blocked her compatriot, explaining, "I'm sure he had our best intentions in mind."

Joy, Sadness, and Fear proceeded to use everything they could on the console, which soon became unresponsive, much to Fear's unpleasant surprise. The window before the five darkened completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Mr. Jarvis Lorry snapped out of his reverie. He had been quite lost in his own thoughts about Dr. Manette, so lost that he had nearly forgotten the young lady he happened to be conversing with. She wasn't saying a word; she didn't even respond to anything he said.

Miss Lucie Manette had fainted.

* * *

 **Ten to one nobody is going to get this. I mean, who reads Dickens's _Tale of Two Cities_ and remembers it, much less likes it? Well, I sure did. Emotions run rampant in Dickens's moving commentary on the French Revolution, so I had a hard time deciding just which character to explore the mind of. I may return to "the best of times, the worst of times" later on, but for now, hints:**

 **1\. The emotions are all girls. Lucie is nineteen in this particular scene, so I elected to go with post-pubescence.**

 **2\. Disgust has "golden-blonde hair". This is a trait of Lucie's clearly defined in the book.**

 **3\. The console is wooden, they have candles, and there's a window. I figured that this would be appropriate for 1775, when this scene takes place.**

 **4\. Sadness is in charge. Lucie has kind of a melancholy demeanor, but the girl is also an empathetic one. Sadness came instantly to mind.**

 **5\. Lucie believed she was an orphan until this scene, hence Orphan Island.**

 **6\. Anger is kept away from the console. Throughout the entire book, Lucie never gets angry at anyone. She's often afraid, occasionally happy, and sometimes disgusted (she is a lady, after all), but never angry.**

 **7\. Joy has on a long skirt. Again, period reference. Also, Fear says "going mad" as opposed to "crazy" or "nuts".**

 **8\. This just so happens to be that scene where Mr. Lorry reveals the true whereabouts of Lucie's father to her. She is sad and frightened for most of this scene. Mr. Lorry does most of the talking. At the end, Lucie faints.**


	4. Boys Are From Mars

_Comic strip._

"Are you guys ready for school?" Joy asked her compatriots excitedly, receiving a slow nod from Sadness, an emphatic shake of the head from Fear, and a shrug from Disgust. Anger ignored Joy completely, as he was too busy reading the newspaper which had been delivered to HQ that morning. The headline: _Big Project Due! Will Ours Get an A?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Joy saw School Island light up. She smiled to herself. Their host was still pretty young, but there were a grand total of five Personality Islands already, and she - Joy - had made the Core Memories for all but one! Joy turned around for a second and gazed out at the Islands. Lacrosse Island, Mischief Island, Friendship Island... And the one that came flashing to life now. That one happened to be the one she hadn't created. The Core Memory for that Island was green, with (even she had to admit) good reason. The Island itself showcased a statue of a certain boy who just so happened to be in their class _and_ live down the street from them.

That certain boy had been waiting at the bus stop long before they had arrived. Joy continued to press buttons and flip switches. Disgust tapped Joy on the shoulder and suggested, "Don't you think I should try to handle this?"

"Come on," Joy contered. "He hasn't done anything yet!"

"I dread to think what he will do," Fear pointed out. "It's always something. Remember the time with the noodles?"

The imaginary friend who often visited Headquarters when not playing on the outside added, "Yeah, he's always up to something. I don't like him." He thumped his foot and wiggled his longish ears.

Joy said decisively, "Well, I'm still giving him a chance."

The boy's reaction brought Disgust to the console. "I got this," she assured everyone else in the room. As she flipped the switch used to pose a question, the boy's reaction surprised everyone, especially Fear.

"That can't happen!" the nerve said aloud. "Even if he is annoying, he has a right to a good grade." With that, he scrambled over to the idea shelves, grabbed a bulb, reached over and plugged it into the console. The idea spun downwards immediately, and Fear was quick to assist their host in making good on it.

"He's not going to like it," Sadness moaned, her face buried in couch pillows. As it turned out, she was mostly right. He didn't like the idea, but only because -

"Step aside, Fear," Disgust advised. "Time for a lecture."

"But- but-"

"No buts."

"Here comes the bus," Anger pointed out. Disgust took initiative, roughly pushed Fear aside, and grabbed the console.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Calvin was still trying to scrape the - was it an ant? A fly? He had no idea - off the underside of his shoe. He managed to get seven-eighths of it off before boarding the bus. Ahead of him, that girl groaned and rolled her eyes.

Girls were weird, but Susie Derkins took the prize.

* * *

 **Oh, yeah. Susie! I've liked Calvin and Hobbes for a long time. Susie is a great character, but I may return to this universe for another romp. Hints:**

 **1\. Three girls, two boys among the emotions. It's a prepubescent girl. Susie is six for most of the strip (one early story arc shows her sixth birthday party).**

 **2\. Susie usually seems happy, except when Calvin is around. Thus, Joy and Disgust are in charge.**

 **3\. Susie's Headquarters looks a lot like Riley's. The story arc I'm using here was written in the late 80's, so I can't imagine much difference.**

 **4\. On the Personality Islands: Susie clearly loves going to school and learning. She plays lacrosse (a little-known fact, shown in a single strip). She often comes up with mischievous ideas for foiling Calvin's plans. She has a lot of friends. And, more often than not, Calvin grosses her out.**

 **5\. "The time with the noodles" is a reference to the undescribed Noodle Incident. Undescribed, that is, until yours truly! I've written a detailed analysis of what happened that day right here on Fanfiction. Go check it out!**

 **6\. The imaginary friend is Mr. Bun, Susie's stuffed rabbit.**

 **7\. I chose part of the "Insect Collection" story arc for this chapter. When Susie gets to the bus stop, she greets Calvin nicely, but catches the grumps from him. She asks about his insect collection, he realizes he doesn't have it, she suggests he run back home and grab it, he clarifies that he hasn't even started it (to which she reacts in social and physical disgust), the bus arrives.**


	5. A Walk In The Park

_Movie._

"I'm certainly glad _that's_ overwith," Fear sighed. "Too much chaos makes my head spin, and the console is warm to the touch." A curious Sadness laid her blue hand on the gleaming silver metal console and discovered that Fear was right in her assessment. However, this could have two probable causes: all the recent activity, or the outburst of Anger's creation.

Disgust stepped over to the console and tapped Anger on the shoulder. "Anger," she said calmly, "would you be so kind as to allow me to work at the console again?"

"Please do," Anger responded as she stepped out of the way. "That took the wind out of me."

Disgust didn't reply, but set to work straight away, pressing buttons and flipping switches with the ease of a seasoned expert. Joy stood beside her, still whistling a tune and assisting Disgust whenever it became necessary. Joy spent a lot of time at the console; in fact, many Core Memories were her own creations. None of the others really cared, though; between them, Disgust and Joy were sure to get the job done quickly.

"Are you sure he'll be there?" Fear inquired, wringing her violet palms together once she noticed the Island dedicated to this freind lighten. "He could have changed his mind about this, you know how often he does that..."

"Oh, he'll be there, all right," Joy assured Fear as she adjusted the angle of her hat ever-so-slightly. "On a nice day like this, he wouldn't do anything else!"

Sadness responded by silently recalling a memory of a different meeting with their freind, in a different setting but with similar weather.

"That is beside the point, Sadness," Joy added without turning her head.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that was me," Sadness sighed, being careful not to scuff her shoes as she left across the polished floorboards in the direction of the idea shelves.

Joy eventually left the console in Disgust's full influence once they actually ran into the freind. This was not without reason. He was showing off _again_ , and making an utter fool of himself while he was at it. "I ask you," Disgust muttered to herself as she pressed one of the Reaction buttons, "how do they find that amusing?"

"What do you expect, they're only children," Anger responded. "He always had a way with young ones."

"Joy, Fear, I think surprise is in order for this reaction," Disgust suggested to the two. Fear and Joy immediately stepped up to the console, but Disgust continued to lead, eventually, deciding, "Well, if we must use those buttons, we must."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Mary Poppins said with a resigned sigh, "Ah, well, if I must, I must." Never for one second losing her dignified manner, she stepped over Bert's chalk painting, arranged herself and the children in the proper fashion, and jumped.

In a twink, they all found themselves standing inside the painting itself.

* * *

 **I tell ya, writing this chapter was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! (And before you ask, no, I did not have to look up how to spell that.) To tell the truth, I was torn between using Book Mary and Movie Mary for a while. I ended up using elements of both, plus the musical. Hints:**

 **1\. The console is described as being made out of a silver metal, and floorboards are mentioned. Perfect for 1910, when the movie takes place.**

 **2\. All-female emotions. It's a woman.**

 **3\. Disgust and Joy are in charge. If you've read the book, it's clear that Mary could not have anyone but Disgust in charge. However, in the film, she describes herself as "kind, but extremely firm", and throughout the film, she implies Joy as well.**

 **4\. The freind mentioned is Bert. It's implied that there is something more than friendship between the two, especially in the musical.**

 **5\. Joy wears a hat. Mary Poppins is never seen in public without a hat!**

 **6\. The way Joy seems to know what Sadness is trying to say intuitively is something she shares with Mary. At least, I see it that way.**

 **7\. "They" are Jane and Michael. What, you expected me to use their real names? Too big of a hint.**

 **8\. Mary has special buttons on her console for when she uses her magical powers. You might recognize that element from Chapter One, along with the reluctance to use them.**

 **9\. The setting for this scene is between "Spoonful of Sugar" and "Jolly Holiday". The angry outburst (" _Will you quite finish?_ "), meeting Bert in the park, getting annoyed at his antics with the kids, surprise at his suggestion to pop them into the picture, and the reluctant decision to do so. You'll notice Disgust's phrasing mirrors Mary's.**

 **One more thing: there is a new addition to the Inside Out Guessing Game genre! _Guess That Mind_ , by LonelyStar and GoldenDragon, is up for viewing. I've read this, along with a few of the author's other stories, and I can tell you that the writing quality is plain awesome. I highly advise checking it out!**


	6. Evil For Good

_Musical._

Headquarters had been thrown into a frenzy. The gears that powered the Mind whirled so fast that they seemed little more that common wheels, the white-noise ticking replaced by an almost maddening ringing of alarm bells. Fear flew around the console, pressing buttons, flipping switches, trying anything and everything. It wasn't working. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Fear urged as she used those buttons on the far side of the console. Those buttons had been seeing much use lately. More use than they'd seen in years, in fact. As Anger had put it, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." The other emotions hadn't questioned Anger. Not only were the buttons in her section of the console, she had been the first emotion to appear in this Mind, and had asserted her dominance ever since. She had been the one to insist that they were perfectly normal emotions, no matter what their host looked like. However, Fear had insisted upon using the console after learning of what was going on with _him_.

"I thought for sure that would work!" Fear exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Anger stepped forward, holding an idea. "Fear," she said in an attempt to get the purple nerve's attention.

Fear whipped the current candle-shaped idea out of the console and jammed in a new one. "Oh, please let this one work!"

"Fear..."

"Gah, what if it's too little too late? What if - "

"FEAR!"

Fear whirled her head around, long black hair following close behind. "What?!" she snapped at Anger.

"Obviously this isn't working," Anger said. "Why bother trying? Everyone is against us. We may as well prove them right." With that, Fear was shoved away from the console, which Anger gripped with a passion. The idea she had been holding spiraled downwards. "No more Miss Nice Girl..."

"Wait." Every eye was turned to Sadness, who held three gleaming memories in her blue arms. "What about those others?" She slipped one Core Memory after another into the ever-present jet of air. "What about our sister? Our teacher? Him?" As the others watched, she discreetly released the idea, hoping no one would notice.

The three memories played in sequence. A blue-green memory, watching their sister happily play. A golden-red memory, sharing lunch with their favorite professor. And a memory of every emotion's color. Created only a day or so ago. The first kiss.

Disgust abruptly knocked the Core Memory out of the jet. "Seriously, Sadness?" she chastised. "Those memories are just that - memories. They're gone. They're all gone. There's nothing we can do about it."

Grabbing the idea back, she joined Anger at the console and plugged it in again. "All we were doing was trying to get attention," she added. "And boy, did we get attention."

"It's time we make that attention deserved," Anger growled.

Before long, a new memory had been created. A swirl of red and green. But this one was glowing brightly. Heading for the Core Memory podium.

Joy gasped, "Wait- no..." from her position in the back, near the window to the Personality Islands. Fear and Sadness nearly tripped over their black frocks to get by her side, only to be stunned speechless.

Two of the Islands had crumbled. As they held each other tightly, a new one was forming.

The one that all three of them had hoped and prayed would never come into existence.

Their worst nightmare had come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Elphaba Thropp had come to a very important conclusion. "All right, enough, so be it!" she exclaimed. "So be it, then...

Let all Oz be agreed... I'm wicked through and through."

The Wicked Witch of the West had arisen at last.

* * *

 **I've had this one in mind ever since I started this story. Elphaba's just such an emotional character. I just had to explore her mind. Hints:**

 **1\. The gear/clock motif. The book that inspired the show features a clock as an important plot point, and the set of the play makes extensive use of gears.**

 **2\. The candle-shaped idea. Oz doesn't appear to have electricity, being lit by either fire or magic. (And yes, the Wizard does appear to use electricity, but he's not Ozian by birth.)**

 **3\. Five gals. You all know what that means...**

 **4\. Anger is the ringleader. Elphaba is very morality-driven, and she has a very short fuse. How could she not be Anger?**

 **5\. The Core Memories detail Elphaba's relationship with her sister Nessarose (implied), Doctor Dillamond (before and during the song "Something Bad"), and Fiyero ("As Long As You're Mine"). The new one that's created at the end grows into Wickedness Island. That would have been a huge hint, though.**

 **6\. Fear has black hair, and she and Sadness both wear black dresses. Elphaba's hair is black, and she rarely wears anything but black.**

 **7\. The buttons for Elphaba's powers. She usually only uses them when she gets angry (at first), and is reluctant to use them at all for much of the first act.**

 **8\. I make it clear that the emotions are perfectly normal. Elphaba, aside from having green skin, is just like you and me! Besides, making all the emotions green would have been confusing.**

 **9\. The highlighted moment is "No Good Deed". After learning that her love Fiyero is being tortured, Elphaba tries desperately (out of fear) to use her powers to save him. She grows angry with her own failure, deciding to live up to her give name. She then sadly remembers the people she loved, who have either been killed (presumably) or rendered incapable of anything but submission. Goes right back to anger and disgust, and she decides to become the Wicked Witch that everyone calls her.**


	7. I've Got Other Plans

**Yeah, shorter. I'm just dying to get the next chapter on paper, so bear with me. I've said all I need to say here.**

 _Movie._

Yet another purple-and-green memory from the conversation was added to those on the wooden shelves. Fear and Disgust had tried every function they could think of on the console, but it was no use; they couldn't end the discussion they all would much rather avoid. Many Personality Islands were active, (not Bookworm, the main one, though) and their influence was being used to little avail. Sadness sighed as she observed the scene, occasionally shifting her focus to her blue skirt. She didn't like the ideas this man was implying at all. She only wished she could do something about it...

...when Joy tapped her on the shoulder. "Will this help?" she asked, holding up a candle-shaped idea.

"Maybe," Sadness shrugged. "Go put it in the console and we'll see."

Joy danced over, inserted the idea, and took a spot between Fear and Disgust as the idea was acted upon - and worked.

"Thanks, Joy," Fear gasped, wiping the sweat from her brow with her apron. "He was scaring me!"

"Glad I could help," Joy shrugged as Disgust made one final gesture of defiance.

"Can you believe him?" Disgust muttered as she continued to press buttons. "He has absolutely no brains and no sense of decency."

"How true," Anger concurred, her brown ponytail tossed over her shoulder.

Joy and Sadness had made it to the console, and were now guiding their host. Their hands touched, and they smiled at each other. Outside Headquarters, the Island of Personality representing a dream of adventure. Joy and Sadness had created that memory themselves.

And they would stop at nothing to fulfil that dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Belle looked up from the dandelions to see her father's horse running out of the woods, machine still strapped to his back, fear in his eyes.

"Philippe?" she asked as he galloped to her side. "What... where's Papa?"

The realization hit her.

"Oh my goodness... Take me to him, quick!"

* * *

 **Yes, this was not my best quality. Let the hate begin. I'm ready. I promise, the next chapter will be EPIC. Positivity Shield Up! And hints:**

 **1\. Wood console and candle-shaped idea. Is this not perfect for a provincial French town just before the Revolution?**

 **2\. Five female emotions. Need I say more?**

 **3\. Sadness is in charge. It's pretty clear that Belle's got an empathetic, slightly melancholy personality. Plus she wears blue! What's not to love?**

 **4\. Take special note of the emotions' physical features. Blue dress, apron, and brown ponytail should instantly signify Belle.**

 **5\. The Islands: Bookworm (duh) Adventure (" _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere..._ ") and some I didn't explicitly mention, for her independence and kindness (to a point...)**

 **6\. The setting: It starts when Gaston is trying to propose to a horrified and disgusted Belle. She joyfully employs the idea of letting him tumble out the front door, then (we assume with a tad of disgust) tosses his boots out behind him. The disgusted feeling shows as she rants about how she will _never wed that jerk_ , then heads off to bittersweetly dream about adventure.**

 **Again, next chapter is gonna be great, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!**


	8. Time To Take Control

_TV show._

Fear could hardly believe it.

One moment, she had been at the console reacting to a friend's accomplishments, and the next...

"You need backup there, ma'am?" Fear looked around to see Disgust, her second-in-command, impeccable as always in his navy suit and red necktie, standing beside her. "He's acting like a nerd again."

"I think I got this for now, but thanks for the offer," Fear replied, her calm voice masking her true feelings. She had to put on a brave face if this was to be dealt with. "Get the others in here, would you?" she added.

Disgust responded by slamming his palm over the Code Crimson alarm function on the console. Almost immediately, deep red lights flashed and klaxon alarms rang out. Sadness nearly tripped over her lab coat racing over from her station in the Mind Manual library, Joy tossed a ball that had gotten stuck in her yellow belt back into the ball pit before heading that way, and Anger slid down from the main platform, zipping up his navy jacket on the way.

"What seems to be the problem, Fear?" Joy chirped.

"Someone triggered a Code 3.1415 et cetera," Fear explained, one hand nervously fidgeting with the beads on her elegant purple necklace. "We're gathering info as we speak - wait a sec." Something their freind had said about the security features reminded Fear of a memory made some time ago. She recalled it now. As the purple-and-green memory played, Fear realized exactly who had done the dirty deed.

It was not a pleasant realization.

"Anger, Sadness, help me out," Fear ordered. The two named emotions swiftly joined their leader at the same moment the perpetrator of the crime made himself known.

"That dirty rat," Anger muttered under his breath.

Sadness gasped, "This can't be happening..."

Fear glanced around at all that was going on inside Headquarters. Two new memories had shown up on the rack; one a swirl of blue and red, the other solid purple. The Island that represented their relationship with - she could hardly put it into words - the one who had actively attempted to destroy everything they held dear was shaking, moaning, and groaning. Their world was becoming unrecognizable - literally and figuratively.

There was nothing they could do about it.

If only they had done something while they still could.

"The boss is down!" Joy called. Fear gripped the console all through their conversation with the one they'd looked up to their entire career, the one they all aspired to be like someday - down for the count.

As she said her final words, Joy grabbed an idea from the shelves. "She's got a point," she said as she spun the lightbulb around in her hand. If there's anyone who can fix this, it's us."

Fear looked at the confident Joy and realized that she was right. They had a job to do. And they were going to do it.

"Plug in the idea and join me and Anger," Fear told Joy. "You're right. This catastrophe hasn't seen the last of us."

Joy stepped over, plugged in the idea, and took Fear's hand. Anger took the other one.

"Ready?" Fear asked.

"Ready," Joy and Anger said in unison.

"Then let's go."

The threesome used every athletic function they could think of on the console. The Personality Islands (except the one about _him_ , which had crumbled and fallen to the bottom of the Memory Dump) were a madhouse of color and light. Idea after idea was tried and rejected. Eventually, they came upon a solution and carried it out, with some heroic help from a freind.

"Great job, team," Disgust remarked with a smile.

Two more memories rolled in. One, a solid purple orb, took a path (Fear knew from experience) would take it to the Subconscious. The other headed for the Core Memory podium.

A new Island was about to be made. To replace the lost one.

The hair clips holding the styles of the female emotions in place fell off, leaving each with a brown corkscrew ponytail. A new style for a new person.

Fear was cool with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Agent Olive surveyed the damage. Headquarters (and many of its agents) was covered in pie.

Perhaps worst of all, she had been betrayed by her former partner.

"Too bad," she said aloud. "I used to like pie."

* * *

 **I told you this chapter was going to be epic! Trouble is, I don't think many will guess this one, given the target demographics of Odd Squad. I say, who cares? Hints!**

 **1\. Olive's HQ is akin to Odd Squad HQ: ball pit, slide, red alarms for when something wrong is going on, "tubes" shooting little colored balls around... (Yes, that's how the Odd Squad transportation system works.)**

 **2\. The console is white with blue trim, like most of the gadgets made by Odd Squad.**

 **3\. Olive has only three female emotions, but those three have her hairstyle. Olive is about twelve in this scene, but she, like many Odd Squad agents, has a very adult mentality.**

 **4\. Fear is in charge. I see Olive as a rule-follower who occasionally tends to panic. You could argue that her main emotion is Disgust, but many of the moments when that could hold true are when she is embarrassed, which is a mix of the two.**

 **5\. The emotions wear the uniforms of the different Odd Squad departments. Fear's purple necklace is part of the Management outfit, since she is in charge of Olive's mind and Olive dreams of becoming a Ms. O herself. Disgust wears an Investigation uniform, since most of Olive's disgust stems from her job. Joy is dressed as a Maintenance agent, as Olive is never happier than when she's on the move (and Maintenance operates the tube system.) There's no particular reason, but Sadness is dressed as a Science agent, and Anger wears the Security outfit.**

 **6\. "This catastrophe / Hasn't seen the last of me" is a lyric from the song that plays during this moment, "Strange Weather".**

 **7\. "Let's go" is Olive's catchphrase.**

 **8\. The Personality Islands: Olive's athleticism, sincerity, and problem-solving skills all assist her in the incident described here. The one for her partnership with Todd is the one that collapses, and the one that forms at the end is for her confident view of herself as an agent.**

 **9\. That purple memory that goes to the Subconscious? Pie. Olive is terrified of pie.**

 **10\. I have described the Pienado incident as Olive recalls it in "Training Day". It starts out with Olive chatting with Oscar about his new Triangulator. When the Pienado strikes, Olive is horrified to realize that Todd, with his Noseinator (my own name), is able to open the nose-lock. As he converses with her, it's clear she's feeling both afraid and betrayed (Dalila Bela is such an amazing actress in that way). Ms. O gives her the idea that she can solve this problem without Todd's mental-math help. She fixes her hair into the ponytail we know and love, and with the help of Oscar and the Triangulator, stops the Pienado.**


	9. This Is Not A Drill

_Movie._

"Great, another thing broken," Anger growled. Nobody took notice of him; the other emotions were intently watching the horror movie of a lifetime unfold before them.

Fear was acting at the huge, reinforced console. He pressed every button he could possibly think of, letting loose an occasional scream, breathing heavily the entire time. It had been this way for the entire evening; the sturdy metal shelves held back a sea of purple memories, only occasionally interrupted by a yellow or, even more seldom, a green.

Joy, the usually dominant emotion, provided an occasional burst of relief. He didn't mind acting as number two, even if he was normally number one. This was an emergency; Fear had every right to be acting at the console. Still, Joy couldn't help but wonder: how had they allowed this to happen? How had the most important rule that existed been shattered completely, like glass exposed to a high-pitched scream? Sadness, Joy's main assistant at the console, took Joy's huge hand in his own and sighed as he watched the chaos going on outside.

"We could always just scare her," Disgust suggested, pointing his long nail at the dominant Island of Personality. It was made from a red-gold Core Memory, and featured a statue that depicted their host with the most frightening expression in anyone's imagination. Right now, it was dormant, but the one next to it, Freindship Island, was shaking like mad.

"Wait. I think this might help..." Joy gingerly held up an idea bulb.

Fear urged, "Come on! Plug it in!" Joy inserted the bulb, and he and Fear sighed in unison as it worked out.

Until things went downhill again.

Sadness looked ready to burst into tears himself. Disgust and Anger gawked at the screen, unsure if they'd hear right. Fear gently moved a lever, to no avail. Soon he was all over the console again.

Joy quickly plugged in another idea. Fear moved to Joy's section of the console (he had kind of a ways to walk) and somehow managed to garner up an intelligible speech.

"It's working!" Disgust brushed the sweat from his brow.

Joy was moving in for another burst of relief when alarm bells rang out. Fear raced back to his side of the console and went wild.

"What in this world are you doing?" Anger snapped. "You're making it worse..."

That was when something completely unexpected (and probably painful) happened.

* * *

In the outside world, the child known to Mike and Sulley only as Boo (or, more commonly, variations on 'Yikes-It's-A-Human!') laughed at the comic sight that was Mike tripping, accidentally stuffing himself in the garbage can, having books slide into his mouth, and getting beaned in the eye by a speaker.

And as she laughed, all the electronics turned on. The lights grew brighter and brighter, in their apartment as well as all the rest of the block, before finally blowing out. As the apartment was plunged into darkness, Sulley asked:

"What was that?"

Mike responded:

"I have no idea. But it would be really great if it didn't do it again."

Boo giggled.

* * *

 **Sulley's an interesting character, I must admit. I honestly had a lot of fun doing this particular scene. Hints:**

 **1\. Sully's a pretty big guy, so everything about his Headquarters (I hypothesized) would be big and reinforced.**

 **2\. Five guys. Adult male.**

 **3\. I picked Joy and Sadness to be in charge because Sully seems to be happy with his life, but definitely has his melancholy moments.**

 **4\. Notice that Fear is a heavy breather, Sadness has big hands, Disgust uses a claw, and Joy is very careful with the idea bulb. Sully is, again, big and muscular, with large paws and claws.**

 **5\. Sully's got an Island for his job as a Scarer (how could he not?) and one for his friendship with Mike.**

 **6\. The scene in question? Sully is freaking out over Boo in his and Mike's apartment. He's mostly afraid throughout the scene, but has moments of relief and faux joy. I imagined there being some "Seriously, Mike?", too.**


	10. Magic and Mayhem

**Before we begin, there's something that I'll bet is one every one of your minds. Having read chapters 9, 31, and 4 of "Name That Mind!", "Whose Mind Is This, Anyway?", and "Guess Whose Mind", respectively, you were probably thinking, 'Woah. The three guessing game stories updated at so short a time frame? That's weird. Must be a coincidence. Hey, wait a sec - they all describe the same scene. They even have the same epilogue! This can't be a coincidence.'**

 **You're right. It's not.**

 **This was the first-ever Guessing Game Collaboration! Steveles, Lonelystar and Goldendragon, and I all collaborated on the exact same scene (which I'm not going to reveal here, go read it yourself). I certainly hope it won't be the last. Oh, for the record, I can't take credit for the epilogue. That was Lonelystar's ;)**

 **And now, without further ado, the totally-unrelated-to-the-other-guessing-game-stories next chapter of Name That Mind!**

 **Well, what are you waiting for? NAME THAT MIND! (Btw, if anyone gets this reference, they get a virtual cookie.)**

* * *

 _This is from a play._

The outside world passed in a blur, and things were almost as busy in Headquarters. The emotions laughed, patted each other on the backs, and generally celebrated a job well done. Of course, Fear had been constantly reminding them the entire trip, the job wasn't quite done yet. The rest had been forced to agree with him, but that didn't prevent them from celebrating.

"I wonder what he wants us to do with this, anyway," Sadness quipped.

"What's been on his mind for I don't know how long?" Anger asked.

Sadness nodded assent, returning (as usual) to the back of Headquarters. She had a perfectly clear of the Personality Islands, out there in the jungle that was the Mindscape. Bright and colorful, they shimmered and sparkled as they came into use. Mischief Island was almost never inactive, as was Obedience Island. Magic Island was active right now as well, in harmony with Acrobatics Island. Joy had created most of the Islands by himself (except for Obedience, he'd had Fear's help with that one). In fact, if it wasn't Joy at the relatively small console, it was Fear, or else the two were working together. Disgust, Anger, and especially Sadness rarely, if ever, got a chance to help out. Sadness didn't necessarily like it, but there was nothing she could really do about it.

"We're here!" Joy announced, tugging the branch on the log that served as console which would slow their host down. The other emotions, eager to see what was going on, crowded around him. Joy didn't react to the sudden lack of space, but continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. New orders were given, and soon Joy had things on the move again.

"Over there, I think that's who we want." Disgust pointed to a humanoid shape on one side of their window. "The clothing makes it pretty clear, if you ask me."

"And there's the other one," Anger added.

Joy replied, "That was quick!" and moved his hands all over the console. The task was swiftly completed, and after a brief celebratory moment between the emotions, they were off once more.

They hadn't been moving long when Fear suddenly brought them to a screeching halt. "We're gonna get spotted!" he squaeled.

"What is it?" Sadness inquired.

Disgust ignored her and shook his head. "I'm not even going to try to attempt to make sense of this..."

"I can't believe they actually think this is good," Anger added.

Joy, meanwhile, had developed an all-too-familiar gleam in his eyes. Unseen by the other bantering emotions, he lightly stepped over the dirt and rocks to the knothole where idea candles were kept and picked out the perfect one. _This is gonna be fun..._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, the Athenian ametuer actors continued to rehearse what they belived to be a play. The star slipped offstage for a moment, intending to wait for his next cue.

He didn't notice the rustling of branches in the canopy above him.

He didn't notice the conspicuous transformation of his own head.

And he certainly didn't notice the barely contained laughter of Robin Goodfellow, Oberon's gentle puck, merry wanderer of the night.

* * *

 **There's a good reason for using a nearly 400-year-old character here! Not only do I love Shakespeare in general, but I also got to perform one of Robin's (not Puck, as is so commonly believed) monolauges for a competition recently. That seemed like a good reason to get into his head. Here are the hints I placed:**

 **1\. Notice the naturey feel of Headquarters and the Mind in general. Robin, like the other fairies, lives and operates in the forest outside Athens.**

 **2\. There are mixed genders for the emotions. Two reasons for this, actually: Robin is very childlike in nature, and ambiguous in gender (I've seen boys and girls alike in the role, I myself emphasized the characteristic in my monologue).**

 **3\. You cannot play Robin and not imbue the role with childlike energy and happiness, so naturally Joy is the head honcho up there. However, he has his moments of fear (getting chewed out by Oberon) and disgust (that was added by me, I made him a bit sarcastic when talking about the Rude Mechanicals).**

 **4\. Okay, okay, I didn't physically describe the emotions. It's a play, so there's no set appearance for Robin. I wanted to emphasize that.**

 **5\. The islands all scream Robin Goodfellow: a mischievous, dexterous magic user with a strong sense of duty towards his master Oberon.**

 **6\. I started with Robin returning from getting the Love-in-Idleness flower. (I have him going fast because he claims he can "put a girdle round the earth in forty minutes".) He talks to Oberon, puts the flower juice in the eyes of the first Athenian guy he sees ("Weeds of Athens he doth wear!"), then runs into the workmen's "play" and gets the idea to... you know what? Go check out the play yourself to see what happens next. It's too good to spoil!**


	11. Fun On The Mind

_This character appears all over, but is most well-known from a book._

Joy's gloved fingers tapped out a rhythm on the edge of the amoebaish console, gracefully avoiding the scattered buttons of red, white and blue and dancing around the multitudinous idea and daydream ports. His eyelids drooped incessantly; he felt ready to curl up and fall asleep right then and there. Dream Productions had stopped broadcasting long ago, yet here he was, waiting for Something Interesting to happen. Usually, he would make Something Interesting happen himself, but he was really too tired to do anything. He slid off his chair and yawned, revealing an impressive set of canines, before arching his back in a long stretch.

Then the Core Memories caught Joy's eye, and all traces of boredom and tiredness vanished away.

There were seven Core Memories in the bean-shaped podium - Joy's host was quite a character! In the relative darkness of the main control room, they gleamed, bathing the wiggly shelves and wobbly windows in almost blinding yellow-white light. Well, mostly yellow. There was a single blue Core Memory in that podium. Sadness treasured that one, but Joy viewed it as a blemish on a perfectly good track record. Still, he knew how sensitive Sadness was, and never said so to her face.

The glowing orbs beckoned Joy, seeming to whisper, _Pllllaaaayyy wiiiiithhhh ussssss…._ Maybe they were; the unofficial official motto of the Mind was, "Anything's Possible". Either way, Joy couldn't resist the call. Slowly standing, he padded over to the podium and unplugged the sad Core Memory. He figured, should the host wake up suddenly, that one wouldn't be needed or missed. Outside, Shame Island drooped into a colorless heap, looking even more dull and dreary than usual next to Acrobat Island, Invention Island, Confidence Island, Reading Island, Creativity Island, and Playfulness Island. Beyond the fun-parks that were the Islands of Personality, Joy had a pretty clear view of the Mindscape. Long-Term Memory sprawled out, making zany patterns with its corridors and shelves. Joy knew that the vast majority of the memories stored there were colored in his cheery, sunny yellow, with blue memories scattered here and there. Maybe a little red would be nice, he often thought, but red memories were beyond his and Sadness's capabilities.

Much of the rest of the Mind was taken up by an extensive Imagination Land. Joy loved it when he had the opportunity to sneak out of Headquarters via the recall tube system and visit the place. Imagination Land was absolutely wonderous, bursting at the seams with every conceivable creature, object, place, and concept - and for this host, again, nearly everything was conceivable. Yes, some of the things they managed to think up lay on the darker side, but, for the most part, those were safely locked up in the Subconscious. As for those that weren't, Joy was okay with them. He didn't mind scary, sometimes thinking of fear as simply an adrenaline boost.

But, anyway, right now he wanted to have fun here in Headquarters.

Joy started by gingerly placing the blue sphere on the floor and hopping up onto it. Making quick motions with his feet and leaning slightly towards one side, then the other, he rolled around the floor, making loop-de-loops and figure eights, along with all manner of other crazy patterns, all with the greatest of ease. Eventually, Joy tired of simply rolling around, so he rolled himself over to the podium and removed one Core Memory after other in quick succession, tossing them up into the air and catching them again as he continued to roll around the room. Joy loved to juggle, while the extra challenge of doing it while balancing on a memory - barely big enough for both feet - definitely added a fun factor. Soon, he was performing tricks, little things like rolling the memories down one wiry arm, over his shoulders, and off the other arm, all while keeping his balance on the sad Core Memory.

"Joy?"

Joy pricked up his ears and turned towards the voice, but lost his footing and slipped off the memory, landing less gracefully than usual on the floor. One by one, the memories also hit the ground with dull 'clunk' noises. One hit Joy squarely on the head, but his soft, floppy headgear managed to soften the blow.

Sadness was awake, looking sleepy as she simply stood there, leaning over the balcony rail. Her bowtie seemed a little crooked, her hat flopsided - had she gone to sleep wearing them again? 'What are you even doing, Joy?" yawned the teardrop. "It's the middle of the night…"

"I was just playing around," Joy innocently explained. "The dreams are over."

Sadness sighed, "In that case, let's plug the Core Memories back in and go to bed."

"Fair enough," Joy shrugged, nabbing the Core Memory that had nearly conked his head - it looked like the one that powered Confidence Island. Sadness descended the slightly crooked stairs and headed straight for Shame Island's CM, cuddling it like a teddy bear before returning it to its socket.

Once all the Core Memories were safely tucked away below the floor, Sadness padded back up the stairs, with Joy hot on her tail. He overtook her about midway up, skidding over to the elevator doors and leaning on the button. He tapped his feet impatiently while Sadness shuffled over, and they entered the dome-shaped moving room together.

"Y'know, Joy," said Sadness contemplatively as they made their way down, "it's been just the two of us for a long time now."

Joy replied with a playful swipe, "Right you are, Sads. Years, maybe even decades - definitely enough time for the Mind to develop nicely."

Sadness blocked Joy's swipe with one of her own and continued, "Well, I was reading the Mind Manuals the other day-"

"Now, I have a healthy respect for reading, but those boring things?"

"-and I found something about the emotions. Apparently, we were supposed to have been joined by emotions called Anger, Fear, and Disgust at some point. Doesn't it make you wonder why we're still alone up here?"

"Oh, Sadness, we're not alone, we have each other! Besides, there hasn't been anything you and I couldn't handle. We've even made some memories together! I'd consider that quite an accomplishment."

"I did also read that swirled memories are a sign of a mature Mind. You're probably right - you usually are. Anyway, here's your room."

The elevator doors opened to reveal Joy's personal bedroom, which was every bit as colorful, whimsical, and magical (if not more so) than the main control room. Joy's playthings - knicknacks Joy had found in Imagination Land, memories, daydreams, ideas, and so on - lay scattered all over the floor. His bed was little more than a pile of blankets and pillows in one corner of the room. Joy liked to keep his room a little bit cluttered, but he always cleaned up once things got a little too messy. Unlike Sadness, who kept her room relatively clean 75% of the time.

With a contented half-sigh, half-purr, Joy looked into his room, then at sadness. Without warning, he gave her a quick embrace before leaping out of the elevator. The smallest semblance of a smile appeared on Sadness's face as the doors closed once again and Joy was left alone in his room.

 _Today is gone. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one…_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, slept a Cat  
And right next to him lay a red-and-white Hat.

* * *

 **I hope this one wasn't too obvious to guess! I know I departed from the usual 'guessing game' scenario, but it figured the Cat in the Hat was iconic enough that his Mind would be recognizable in any scenario. Once the image of his Joy playing with his Core Memories popped into my head, I knew I'd hit on something good. I said at the beginning that the character appears everywhere, and I meant that. I mostly took elements from the original book, but also from some other Seuss material the Cat appears in (most notably** _ **I Can Read With my Eyes Shut!**_ **), some of the educational material he graces,** _ **Seussical the Musical**_ **(in which he serves as 'host and emcee' for the characters and audience), and even my family's two pet cats. I, like so many other Seuss fans, am simply going to pretend that the movie does not exist. Here are those hints I placed:**

 **1\. I describe the Mind and especially HQ as a colorful, whimsical space, with the predominant colors on the console being the primary ones, and I go out of my way to address that there is nary a smooth line in the place. In the original book, the only colors you see are red, white, and blue, and in most of Dr. Seuss's work, you can count the number of straight lines on one hand.**

 **2\. Joy and Sadness are male and female, respectively, but they both share clothing (gloves, bowtie, and Hat) with their host. The Cat seems to have a semi-childish mindset, but I've seen females pull off a convincing Cat in the Hat, and I wanted to reflect that.**

 **3\. Joy appears to be the most prominent emotion, with Sadness having her moments. The Cat is a happy-go-lucky character, but can turn on a dime and be droopy and dreary in a moment. Literally, the only emotions I've ever seen a Cat portray are joy and sadness. He's not frightened, disgusted, or angered by much of anything (that would be the Fish's job).**

 **4\. You'll notice decidedly feline mannerisms in both Joy and Sadness. Joy yawns and stretches in a way similar to a cat, and is later said to "prick up his ears" - literally, actually - and produce a sound similar to a purr. Both Joy and Sadness move softly, but quickly, and swipe at each other.**

 **5\. The Islands of Personality are, taken from traits that most incarnations of the Cat show. He can pull off extremely dexterous moves, seems to be a bit of a gadget whiz (see the PBS show** _ **The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!**_ **), is an active proponent of book learning and recreational reading, comes up with new ideas in the blink of an eye, and loves to play. Confidence and Shame might seem odd, though. I picked Confidence as a personality trait for the Cat because he makes so many bold moves with little to no regard for the consequences - he has confidence that things will turn out all right in the end. Shame is for the fact that, when he does make a mistake, he feels genuinely sorry for his actions, and does all in his power to make things right again.**

 **6\. Imagination Land is huge here, and with good reason. The Cat in the Hat has come to represent all things Seuss, and that means a wild imagination. Of course, that does include a dark side - Seuss came up with some scary stuff! This point was mostly taken from the musical. The "Anything's Possible" bit is also a reference to the musical; it's actually the title of a song the Cat gets to help sing.**

 **7\. I didn't pick an event that the Cat was awake for, but the action and behavior of his emotions reflect events from his book. Joy's play session with the Core Memories was inspired by the balancing act in the book, as was the fall afterwards. Joy and Sadness make it a point to clean up the Core Memories, and aside from them needing to repower the Islands, the Cat "always pick[s] up [his] playthings". This last is reinforced by the mention that even Joy cleans up his things once in a while. Also, the last line of the story section was a Seuss quote, from** _ **One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish**_ **. That should have been a dead giveaway, and if it wasn't, I have to ask - what kind of a childhood did you have?!**


	12. Awake With a Flash

_Technically book, possibly film._

A flash of light.

A deafening boom.

Fear leaped to his feet, bugged eyes darting wildly around the room. Vague, cloudy memories jostled for a place in his own head. In this Mind, on the other hand, the memory shelves, while crooked and clearly cobbled together from various sets, were bare. The Core Memory podium, jammed into the floor (crafted from a wide variety of mismatched wooden boards), also lay empty, although remnants of Personality Islands remained, dormant and lifeless - and each a drastic contrast from the next. Fear had no idea what each Island represented, although he vaguely recalled one. On the other side of the room, the console -

Fear could barely look at it.

The console was a monstrosity. Pewter, wood, bronze, even stone had been bunched into one conglomerated mess. Fear had never seen such an array of levers, knobs, and buttons in his life. He wasn't even sure what all of them did.

His life...

He remembered... a far different Mind than this. More organized, ordered, united. Unfortunately, even as he grasped this memory, it slipped out of his mind as soon as it had come.

And then he realized - he was not alone.

Four other emotions lay unconscious in various parts of the room. Could they be his co-workers - his friends - from that life he so longed to recall?

No, he soon realized as he gingerly made his way around the room. Not one of them looked even marginally familiar. Besides, the Joy was a female - whatever he had forgotten, he remembered that all his fellow emotions had been male.

Fear clasped his head in his hands, a deep, primal sound emerging from his chest. A sound of confusion, of longing, of terror.

And then, he noticed something else.

His hand... was stitched to his arm.

Fear quickly examined the rest of his body, even daring to peek under his waistcoat. His hands flew over his face as he hoped and prayed that the thought that had entered his mind was merely a falsehood.

But no. Delicate stitches crisscrossed his body, from head to toe.

He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on...

But certainly didn't want to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Dr. Victor Frankenstein waited impatiently for any sign of life from the figure lying on the table before him.

Years of study and preparation - all leading to this one moment.

Finally, he had created life itself.

As if on cue, Frankenstein's creation opened its eyes for the first time.

* * *

 **I LIIIIIIIIIVE! But seriously, it's good to be back in the guessing-game game. For this chapter, I picked a character everyone knows and yet no one knows: Frankenstein's monster, or as I and my classmates call him, the creature. (For the record, Frankenstein is the scientist, not the monster - er, creature.) Here are your hints:**

 **1\. The most obvious clue is that everything in the Mind, including the emotions themselves, is made from a bunch of parts combined not-so-gracefully into one. This is basically how Frankenstein made the creature's body - robbing graves and sewing the best body parts (presumably from multiple different bodies) into one body. He likely did the same for the different parts of the brain, which would almost certainly leave an effect on the Mind. Plus, as we learn later in the book, the creature comes to see his created nature as his identity, so of course it would carry over to his emotions.**

 **2. _Frankenstein_ was written in the early 1800's. I try to convey that here with the materials Headquarters is made of and Fear's clothing.**

 **3\. Fear, as the first to awaken, becomes the de facto leader. Throughout the book, the creature shows plenty of emotion, but is mostly driven by fear - fear of what humans can and will do to him, fear of himself and the monster he feels he is becoming.**

 **4\. The opening lines may or may not be a reference to the use of lightning to awaken the creature in the movies...**

 **5\. We never see Fear speak a word; neither can the creature, at least initially.**

 **6\. I selected the creature's first moments of consciousness. Not the most exciting plot, but this carries over to his first waking moments immediately afterward.**


End file.
